of Ice Cream and Orgasm
by VelvetCello
Summary: Part of a larger fiction, yet to be published, a short drabble regarding Snape and a potion gone wrong, or is it right? this is also part of a larger chapter but most of it is just sex, if you wish to see the rest, leave a note.


Ice creams and Orgasms.

"Tell me what you have done" the accusation was harsh in the quiet room, he looked at her, quickly dropping his gaze, trying to get him to continue. "Severus" she continued quietly, her suspicions growing.

He lay next to her, he looked almost in pain, tense. "I," his mouth worked silently, the words reluctant to come out, what had started as a good idea had become problematic. "I took a potion" he was red, his cheeks aflame he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

She turned, so she was right, his experience, or lack of, bothered him. Men she thought, all ego…she whispered in his ear, "its fine, lets finish this and we can enjoy ourselves again later" she was a bit over it now, she wanted him close, not treating her like a pet project, "or you can lay there and it will go away"

"Um" he was still scarlet, "There's a bit of a problem." She laughed, "No there's not", he was still rock hard, a few simple actions should take care of that. She went to move, and he stopped her, "It's fine Severus," she looked at him, he was still trying to explain… "It won't go away" he looked like he wanted nothing more than to run far, far away. He continued, almost a whisper, "It wont allow me to finish unless I please you.." his voice trailed away.. his discomfort obvious, physically and mentally. She looked at him, inwardly smiling, though her expression was passive. "Now why would you do a thing like that, I understand that you care about my pleasure, but why would you place those conditions on yourself." He opened his mouth to speak and it came out in a rush, "I wanted to please you, to be as good, if not better than your previous lovers.. so I read all of what I could," he was pleading with her to understand, "I even went to London to watch one of those movies that teach you how to do it," her neck snapped around, he had watched porn? Severus Snape, watching pornography, it was an image she was having trouble coming to terms with. He continued before she could speak, "I, I looked at what they did, studied technique, but I must be doing something wrong, you were enjoying it, weren't you? it but you don't .. you haven't"

"Silly man," she said softly, her forehead was on his chest, her shoulders shaking from mirth, "you silly, silly man..."

He looked confused, upset, even a little angry,

She allowed herself to smile now, "you realise a woman's orgasm is like ice cream" he was totally confused now, she sat up, crossed her legs and started.

"Women, for the most part," she started "View sex like a three-course meal, you have an appetiser, which can be a little flirting, eye contact, a kiss," he looked at her speculatively, "the we have the entrée, or foreplay. the touching, the kissing, and all the wonderful tastes of the meal to come, then comes the main meal, for some, it's all of the delights of a meal, each flavour separated and enjoyed, relishing every bite, some finishing one flavour before they start on the next, others, like to dip into different sensations, and move from one area of enjoyment to another" he interrupted, his discomfort still visible, very. "but that's what I did? Didn't I?"

"Wait" she rebuked, "the main meal can last as long or as short as desired, and then we come to dessert." She paused and looked at him directly "Now for men, dessert is usually a given, apart from a few souls, men view ice cream as normal part of the meal, it wouldn't be as satisfying without it. And rarely is. For some lucky women, ice cream comes easily and often, like men, a normal and expected part of a meal. Some women may wait for dessert, certain conditions must be met before ice cream arrives, some women have to organise their own dessert, and make their own ice cream. Sometimes it depends on your mood, how much you have had to drink, and how you feel, However, some women never get dessert, it just doesn't happen." She looked up "For most, it doesn't matter if you get dessert, the meal, the wine, the company, are all as enjoyable, ice cream, crème Brule, the end isn't the only thing on their minds. Its fun, its satisfying but its not the whole meal." She looked at him, hoping he understood the concept, "and you?" he looked abashed, he had thought it simply as a matter of technique, a skill to be learned like everything else, know the motions and Voila... instant orgasm...

She moved closer, he was also sitting up, his erection obviously painful now. She straddled him, moving her pelvis closer to his, feeling it, kissing him deeply, his arms came around her waist, one to her neck, she placed herself above him, and allowed herself to lower herself down, she wasn't as wet as before, but enough for it to be pleasant. She started rocking slowly back and forth, her hips angling down so her clitoris was pushing against his base, grinding against his pelvis. They were silent, concentrating at the task at hand, she placed one of his hands on her breast, where he started to squeeze like he did before. She leant into his neck, lightly caressing with her lips, he was moaning again, eyelids fluttering, one hand now on her hip, moving her back and forth. She allowed herself to feel the empty spaces in between his sighs, she was starting to tense, concentrating at the heat building up in her own groin, her kisses were pressing harder, she found his lips, and they were pushing against each other, almost biting, bruising. She was making small unheeded noises now, small moans escaping from her lips against his, it seemed to inflame him again, and he pushed his hips, faster, both of them moving toward the release they both needed now. Both of his hands were on her hips, she was gripping his shoulders, almost painfully for him, she knew her fingernails were digging into him, but he didn't seem to care. Their foreheads touching, they could feel each other's breath hot on their cheeks.

With an involuntary groan and shudder, she jerked and threw her head back with a snap.. her back arching, hips bucking as the spasms took hold, and then, with a cry louder than hers, he threw her on her back, and started pounding into her, his cry turning into a sob of relief. he spasmed a few times, then collapsed on top of her.

His head nestled in her neck, slightly off her now, though she enjoyed the feeling of his weight. He was still trembling, breathing hot and uneven. His fingers were tangled in hers and there was very little skin that wasn't touching. They were sweaty, tired and could barely move. She could feel him, she could feel the love within him. He grasped her tightly, like he would never let her go.


End file.
